Detention
by Neegi
Summary: Sirius Black e James Potter ganham mais uma detenção, dessa vez na aula e Poções com o excêntrico professor Horácio Slughorn. Os garotos são colocados em detenção e devem cumprir a tarefa no Lago Negro. Porém, não dá muito certo, enfim.


**A Detenção**

Já era 20:00 e os Marotos James Potter e Sirius Black caminhavam pelos corredores mal-iluminados do castelo da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts em direção à sala do professor de poções, Horácio Slughorn. Sim, os garotos _ganharam_ mais uma detenção. A noite estava fria e mais quieta que o normal, os dois amigos passam pelo Salão Principal e descem até a sala do professor nas masmorras do castelo.

Chegando ao local da detenção, Sirius bate na porta, e ela se abre sozinha revelando uma saleta estreita, repleta de estantes com poções de todos os tipos em todas as paredes, e no final, uma escadinha que levaria ao escritório do excêntrico professor de poções. Os amigos entram no escritório e se deparam com o professor fitando-os sério, do outro lado de uma grande mesa de carvalho. O professor faz sinal para que os garotos se sentem e começa:

"Vocês, por acaso, sabem por que estão aqui? ¬¬"

"Hum... o.o" James e Sirius se encaram por um momento.

Flashback: chibi Sirius e chibi James explodindo o caldeirão de Severo Snape na aula de poções e o professor esganiçando do outro lado da sala: DETENÇÃO!

"E então?" pergunta o professor.

"É... Se tiver algo haver com o pequeno incidente na aula de hoje... Sim, nós sabemos :)" fala James, em um tom cômico.

"Prefiro não comentar :B" fala Sirius.

"Pois bem, acho que estão prontos para a detenção, não estão, Potter.. Black?"

"É claro que estamos oo sempre estamos prontos, professor!" se anima, estranhamente, James Potter.

"Sua felicidade me assusta, caro amigo..." balbucia Sirius, meio abobado.

"É, às vezes até eu me assusto com ela :D" brinca James "mas então professor, o que vamos ter que fazer hoje?" fala de sobressalto se lembrando que estava no meio de uma detenção.

"Vocês deverão colher os fungos venenosos na margem setentrional do Lago Negro, está em falta no meu estoque."

"Hã? Fungos venenosos :S" Sirius parecia confuso.

"Cuma? Margem setentrional?" É, James também parecia estar confuso "pode nos dar um mapa :D"

"Não o.o" fala calmamente o professor.

"Aff valeu fessor o.o" fala Sirius "além da gente ter que catar.. Fungos venenosos! A gente tem que descobrir o que é setentrional antes de ir lá no lago!"

"Mais alguma recomendação? ¬¬" James queria se livrar logo daquilo tudo.

"Hum... Tem mais uma sim, tomem cuidado com os Grindylows, não me responsabilizarei se um de vocês for parar no fundo do Lago Negro o.o."

"Ah, obrigado pela parte que me toca xx" fala Sirius já se levantando e indo a direção da escadinha que levaria à pequena saleta, e, finalmente, à saída daquele escritório.

"Imagine :D" fala o professor empolgado.

Os Marotos se olham de canto de olho e saem do escritório do professor Slughorn e vão subindo novamente às escadas até a grande porta de carvalho na entrada do castelo, Argo Filch já os esperava para a detenção no Lago.

"Se tiver alguém que é mais bizarro que o Slughorn... esse alguém só pode ser o Filch!" fala baixinho Sirius, segurando o riso.

"Nem fala, cara..." fala James concordando com a cabeça "eles me dão medo" "o garoto tenta controlar sua risada, mas não foi possível."

"Ora" esganiçava Filch "são muito atrevidos vocês, não são? Pestes! Vocês têm muita sorte, se fosse alguns anos atrás eu não estaria levando vocês ao lago para colher plantinhas..."

"É, nós sabemos" interrompe Sirius "você estaria 'Nos levando até alguma masmorra, nos prenderia pelos pulsos e iria nos chicotear', nós sabemos."

Filch acaba de grunhir algo, que Sirius e James não conseguiram entender, embora tivesse passado pelos pensamentos dos dois que aquilo deveria ter sido algum xingamento.

Os garotos finalmente chegam ao Lago Negro, está bem mais frio que antes, já é começo de inverno em Hogwarts. Está tão frio, que quando os amigos falam algo, sai aquela fumacinha da boca, eles ficaram brincando disso por um tempo, até que Filch perdeu a paciência e revelou onde era a margem setentrional do lago.

"Ae! Graaaaaaaaaaaande Filch ;D" comemora James "agora só falta... a gente ir até o outro lado e colher essas plantinhas fedidas pro velho ¬¬"

James e Sirius foram caminhando até a margem oposta do lago enquanto Filch estava estático atrás dele com sua gata, Madame Nora, os dois já haviam percebido que ele iria ficar lá esperando, e não iria junto, para a sorte dos amigos. Finalmente os Marotos chegam ao seu destino, e ficam olhando meio assustados para os fungos que eles deveriam pegar, eram roxos com círculos amarelos.

"Bom... acho que é isso '-' pelo menos tem cara de fungo isso" fala Sirius examinando os supostos fungos com um graveto.

"É, também acho, Almofadinhas, vamos logo que eu to com um puta frio aqui!" James se abaixa e começa a colher alguns daqueles estranhos fungos e colocando em um recipiente de pedra que Filch havia jogado nas suas costas.

Sirius também se abaixa para colher os fungos e ir embora logo dali ficava mais frio a cada minuto e os amigos já estavam tremendo quando um pouco mais à frente a água começa a borbulhar aos poucos, e vai aumentando a intensidade até que um enorme tentáculo emerge, assustando os amigos, e quando ele submerge, causa uma enorme onda que acaba encharcando os dois garotos que caem para trás. Por sorte, James consegue salvar alguns fungos, já o resto, não seria lá muito útil ao professor no estado em que ficaram.

"Wah!" James se levanta, todo molhado e morrendo de frio, confere os fungos e já se dá por satisfeito "Ahn, Sirius? Cadê você? O.O" chibi James procurando Sirius.

É quando o garoto vê novamente a água a sua frente borbulhar violentamente e vê Sirius emergindo com cara de furioso.

"O que aconteceu, Almofadinhas? Isso lá é hora de mergulhar? O.O"

"Ah, é que eu tava com um calor... Eu não mergulhei de propósito né marcha lenta!"

"Então o que aconteceu? .."

"Acho que você vai entender melhor com um flashback"

Flashback: no momento em que o tentáculo causou aquela onda e James foi levado para trás, Sirius foi puxado pela correnteza e atacado por dezenas de Grindylows psicóticos. Após o garoto quase morrer afogado pelos pequenos demônios d'água, saca sua varinha e os paralisa, se livrando deles e podendo emergir.

"Ah O.O acho que entendi agora" fala James após o flashback.

"Mas e aí? Deu de catar fungos pro velho, não deu? Vamos voltar pro castelo!"

"Pode crê cansei de fungos. E ainda estou com frio 8D"

Após os dois amigos caminharem pelo jardim do castelo, e de ter entregado os poucos fungos que conseguiram para o professor Slughorn, voltam para o dormitório da grifinória e se deitam nas poltronas em frente à lareira como de costume após suas rotineiras detenções.

**Fim.**

22 de setembro de 2007.


End file.
